This invention relates generally to lubricant oil compositions which contain additives to reduce friction and wear and inhibit deterioration of the oil and more specifically to such compositions which contain cosulfurized blends of certain organic esters, amines and amides which contain at least one and preferably two polar substituent groups.
The performance requirements for lubricants used in various applications such as internal combustion engine lubrication, gear lubrication, and functional fluids such as hydraulic and automatic transmission fluids are constantly being made more stringent by the manufacturers of products using these lubricants. For example, the smaller engines in use today require motor oils of higher over-all performance, such as with respect to reducing sludge formation. One problem associated with formulating such high performance oils is the precipitation of ingredients due to a lack of compatibility of the various additives, especially in the additive package concentrates which are used in making the finished oils. The invention provides high performance lubricants with excellent friction, anti-wear and/or anti-sludge properties while minimizing such precipitation.